Angela The Spirit Of The Runes : Saison 1
by Boyfriend
Summary: 10-07-2003
1. Episode 1 : Une vie banale

Episode I : Une vie banale  
  
Le soleil illumina la splendide ville de Camberra de ses premiers rayons. Aucun n'incidents majeurs ne se furent révéler depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Une jeune fille, nommée Angéla Keetman, belle brune aux yeux verts et âgée de seize ans. Elle vit avec sa mère Sarah Keetman, une femme formidable et hospitalière, dans une gigantesque et magnifique demeure près d'un lac réputé par sa pèche de gros brochets. Elle a le permis de moto et une moto de première classe mais ne l'utilise jamais car sa mère n'est pas d'accord. Mme Keetman attend qu'elle est plus de dix-huit ans. Angéla va au lycée, en première. Elle a deux meilleurs amis Jonathan Ritz et Lucie Emery. Jonathan, brun aux yeux noir, sort toujours des blagues qui fait rire lui-même tandis que Lucie, blonde, yeux verts et d'une taille de mannequin fait la belle autour de soi mais a un fond formidable. Ils surnomment leur amie par un nom plus court : Angie.  
  
Ce matin, Angie, toujours à la bourre pour aller en cours, se lève de bonne heure pour réviser ses cours de français car c'est le bac blanc. Elle aurait pus réviser bien avant. Vu l'heure, Angéla se dépêche de prendre ses chaussures et part en laissant la porte de l'entrée ouverte. Elle rejoint ses amis à l'heure pour la première fois de l'année :  
  
« - Tu es arriver enfin à être à l'heure. Chapeau ! (Lucie)  
-C'est normal ! Je devais réviser mes derniers cours pour le bac blanc. (Angéla)  
-Tu as entendu parler de la libération de trois prisonniers cagoulés par une personne extérieure, aussi cagoulé. D'après un témoin, la personne extérieur a employé un don de télékinésie pour projeter les policiers. (Lucie)  
-Tu te crois dans Roswell ou quoi ? C'est vrai, tu viens d'une autre planète ! (ricane Jonathan)  
  
Les trois prisonniers et la personne extérieur qui ont fait la Une du journal, sont entrain de braquer la banque de Camberra. Le premier des quatre a le pouvoir de vitesse qui se sert pour dégainer les policiers, le second utilise le pouvoir de téléportation, téléportant les guichetiers un peu partout dans la ville, le troisième utilise son rayon X pour ouvrir la porte du coffre-fort et le quatrième expulse toute personne pouvant les nuire. La police arrive avec de nombreuses patrouilles. Alors que le commissaire essaye de trouver un accord avec les braqueurs par micro, l'homme au pouvoir de vitesse et celui au pouvoir de télékinésie sortirent. Les policiers commencent à tirer énormément de balles. L'un court à la vitesse de la lumière agrippant les pistolets des flics et l'autre se protége à l'aide d'un bouclier puis expulse tous les policiers en l'air, tuant le quart lors de la chute et le commissaire dans une vitrine d'un magasin. Les deux autres sortent avec les sacs puis disparaissent grâce à la téléportation.  
  
Suite dans l'épisode II : Angie doter de pouvoirs 


	2. Episode 2: Angie dotée de pouvoirs

Episode II : Angie dotée de pouvoirs  
  
La journée est passée très lentement pour Jonathan et Lucie mais pour Angie, cela s'est déroulée en quelques minutes. Jonathan et Lucie lui disent que dans deux semaines, il y a le bac blanc de mathématique. Perdue, Angie ne disait rien alors qu'elle déteste les maths. Ils la regardent bizarrement jusqu'à ce que Lucie lui demande :  
  
« -On sait que tu as horreur de cette matière mais pas la peine de faire cette tête là !  
-Excuse-moi ! Je ne me sens pas bien, dit Angéla.  
-On devrait renter. Angie, comme tu ne vas pas très bien, prend le bus ! (Jonathan)  
-Bon, à demain ! Lucie faisant un geste d'au revoir à ses amis. »  
  
Lucie rentre à pieds chez elle, Jonathan va au supermarché avec d'autres lycéens pour faire les préparatifs des soldes sur les BD de différents héros de science-fiction et Angie pend le bus, sonner à cause des quelques minutes vécues en une journée. Assise, elle se pose des questions :  
  
« -Que m'est-il arrivée aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi une journée s'est déroulée en quelques minutes pour moi ? Ca dépasse l'entendement ! Je dois halluciner. »  
  
.Des grands flashs apparaissent à Angie créant une douleur insoutenable à sa tête laissant échapper de sa bouche des hurlements de douleur. Ces douleurs se manifestent en deux à trois secondes. Tout le monde dans le bus la regarde comme si elle était entrain de se faire poignarder. Le bus arrive enfin à l'arrêt d'Angéla. Lorsqu'elle traverse pour aller jusqu'à la porte pour descendre, les gens la regardent de façon étrange. Angéla se sent très mal.  
  
Elle rentre chez elle, choquée et égarée. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, une voiture se dirige à toute vitesse sur elle. Prête à la heurter, elle ferme les yeux mais sans savoir comment, en ouvrant son ?il gauche doucement, elle aperçoit la voiture planant en l'air.  
  
Rentrée, Angéla se couche sans manger un morceau et sans dire bonsoir à sa mère. Surprise, elle monte voir sa fille mais Angéla, épuisée, s'endormit. Le lendemain, elle se réveille près du plafond. Etonnée et terrifiée, elle découvre qu'elle vole. Le 17 octobre, la vie d'Angéla s'est bouleversée apprenant qu'elle est dotée d'un pouvoir.  
  
Suite dans l'épisode III : L'apprentissage d'Angie 


	3. Episode 3 : L'apprentissage d'Angie

Episode III : L'apprentissage d'Angie  
  
Volant dans sa chambre, Angéla apeurée et terrifié, ne sachant pas comment descendre, essaye de gigoter ses bras vers le haut pour pouvoir descendre. M%ais rien à faire, elle reste toujours en l'air. Des craquements de pas dans les escaliers se font entendre, c'est la mère d'Angéla qui arrive. Paniquée, Angéla essaye tous les moyens possibles même les choses les plus stupides pour pousser le mur avec ses jambes croyant que ça peut marcher mais aucun moyens qu'elle envisage ne fonctionne.  
  
.Une onde magique s'échappe du corps d'Angéla. Elle n'entend plus un bruit, plus un pas, plus un tic-tac de réveil. Elle comprend rapidement qu'elle possède un second pouvoir : le pouvoir de stopper le temps. Un homme, plutôt grand, baraqué et châtains aux yeux marron apparaît à coter d'elle, sauf que lui, il peut se déplacer. Il commence à lui exclamer :  
« Tu as enfin ton premier pouvoir, esprit des quatre runes ! »  
  
Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il la nomme « esprit des quatre runes » mais en tous cas, elle comprend que le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps n'est pas le sien. Angéla, prise de panique projette l'homme contre son armoire. Il se relève puis réplique :  
« -Tu possèdes donc le pouvoir de voler et celui de la télékinésie ! Tout cela en deux jours. C'est un record parmis les anciens esprits.  
-Que me voulez-vous ?  
-Je suis ici car on m'a envoyé pour t'apprendre différents pouvoirs.  
-Comment je peux vous croire ?  
-Ferme les yeux et respire lentement !  
-Mais.  
-Fais ce que je te dis si tu veux redescendre de là ! »  
  
Angéla écoute les conseils de cet homme. Elle prend son souffle tout en fermant les yeux. En les réouvrant, elle se retrouve dans son lit, allonger, loin du plafond. Angéla se relève et demande :  
  
« -Quel est votre nom ? -Peu importe ! Lorsque tu planes dans les airs, ferme les yeux et respire légèrement. Ne parle à personne de ce que tu possèdes sans être en danger  
dans l'avenir ! -C'est quoi un esprit des runes et comment ais-je fais pour vous projeter ? -Je suis là pour te faire apprendre des choses sur la magie des runes mais  
tu dois en découvrir aussi par toi-même. »  
  
L'homme disparaît relançant le temps. Angie a beaucoup à apprendre.  
  
Suite dans l'épisode IV : La puissance de la bande 


	4. Episode 4 : La puissance de la bande

Episode IV : La puissance de la bande  
  
Samedi après-midi, Angéla rentre après avoir fait les magasins avec sa mère :  
  
« -Comment ça se passe au lycée ?  
-Ca se passe très bien, Jonathan est toujours aussi. fou et Lucie est toujours plongée dans ses articles sur les Mystères de Camberra.  
-Mais toi comment tu vas ? Hier, je retrouve ton armoire en morceaux, vendredi tu rentres sans dire un mot et sans manger. Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
-L'armoire s'est cassée car je suis tombée dessus et vendredi, j'étais fatiguée, c'est tout ! »  
  
Angéla n'a jamais menti à sa mère jusqu'à ces évènements. Elle méprise le mensonge mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle ne peut pas arriver vers elle et lui dire : « Maman, je suis un esprit des runes, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais, voilà ! En résumé, j'ais des pouvoirs magiques, enfin je crois, si ce n'est pas des pouvoirs maléfiques. » Sa mère l'appelle lui disant qu'il y a un message pour elle sur le téléphone. C'est un message de Lucie.  
  
« Salut, c'est Lucie au téléphone. J'espère que tu vas bien car hier tu avais une de ces têtes je ne te dis pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ais appeler, tu as vu le journal du FEEL ? Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ais raconter l'évasion des trois prisonniers provoquer par un autre homme qui a utilisé de la magie, sois-disant d'un témoignage d'un témoin ? Eh bien ! Ils ont braqués la banque de Camberra. Le plus du à croire, c'est qu'une vingtaine de témoins à raconté qu'ils ont utilisé des pouvoirs : Télékinésie, téléportation, invisibilité et le traversement d'objets solides ! Comme tu aimes m'aider, va voir Monsieur Hull, rue 38 bld Ostos 17842 Camberra. Il pourra nous apprendre beaucoup de choses sur ces mystérieux pouvoirs. Allez à plus ! »  
  
Angéla pris son blouson, ses chaussures et accourre chez M. Hull. Sur la route, Angéla se demande si elle n'est pas entrain de rêver ou si c'est la réalité.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Angéla aperçoit quatre hommes en noirs, portant une cagoule. C'est la bande qui a braqué la banque. Les quatre hommes se dirigent vers elle. Sous la peur, elle court pour ne pas tomber devant eux. Mais l'homme au pouvoir à la vitesse arrive et attrape Angie en quelques secondes et déchire son blouson qui a été offert par sa grand- mère. Sa peur disparaît et commence à s'énerver. Elle utilise son don de télékinésie envoyant l'homme à une centaine de mètres. Mais elle sent une autre main sur son épaule. Pour être arrive aussi vite, cela doit être celui de la téléportation donc elle ses sert de son pouvoir de lévitation (voler). Angéla s'envole dans les airs en envoyant une grosse branche sur la tête du second. L'homme se relève et se sert de son pouvoir d'invisibilité se rendant fantômasque essayant d'agriper la jambe d'Angéla. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire contre un homme invisible alors elle ses sert de son pouvoir de télékinésie autour d'elle pour avoir ne chance de le toucher. Mais sa super vitesse évite toutes les attaques et arrive à attraper sa jambe d'où Angéla, en lévitation se fait tirer et plaquer à terre. Vu qu'elle sait maintenant exactement où il se trouve, elle le projette puis se relève. Mais l'homme, le plus puissant des quatre, au pouvoir télékinésie, l'expulse contre un arbre assommant Angéla.  
  
Suite dans l'épisode V : Les runes magiques 


	5. Episode 5 : Les runes magiques

Episode V : Les runes magiques  
  
Dans un entrepôt de Sudway, les quatre hommes cagoulés tiennent Angéla en otage. Celle-ci, assommer de son choc violent contre un arbre se réveille avec une bosse par très jolies à voir. La bande commence à dialoguer avec la belle brune :  
  
« -Tu es d'une force incroyable ma jolie mais pas assez. Je pense que tu n'es qu'au premier niveau de magie.  
-Que me voulez-vous ? (Angéla)  
-On veut juste savoir comment tu as eu ses pouvoirs magiques. As-tu des runes sur toi ?  
-Des quoi ? (Angéla)  
-Des runes ! Ce sont des pierres qui s'injectent en toi pour te transmettre différentes magies.  
-Je ne possède pas un de ces objets !  
-Tu mens !!! Personne ne peut les utiliser sans avoir un pierre à part l'esprit des runes ! Mais . »  
  
Angéla repense à ce qu'a dit l'homme étrange qui a arrêté le temps lorsque qu'elle ne pouvait descendre et ces hommes viennent de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne possède pas de ces pierres magiques ou maléfiques donc c'est certainement un esprit des runes.  
  
Lorsque Angéla posa cette question, les hommes cagoulés la regardent comme s'ils voulaient quelque chose d'elle. Ils lui demandent si c'est un esprit des runes mais Angéla, persuader qu'ils l'ont kidnappée pour voler ses pouvoirs, elle ne répond pas. Ces hommes sont peut-être fous mais pas stupides. Devant braquer une autre banque, la bande serre fort la corde qui ligote Angéla puis sortie .  
  
La bande partie, Angie essaye de se détacher en bougeant dans tous les sens mais rien à faire. Elle regarde autour d'elle percevant un canif hors portée. Elle tend ses jambes pour tenter de s'emparer de ce canif mais il est trop éloigné. Angéla se souvient qu'elle a des pouvoirs alors autant s'en servir. Elle se servit du don de déplacement d'objet. Le canif vole vers Angéla pour couper subtilement et prudemment la corde. Un bruit de moto se rapproche de l'entrepôt. C'est sûrement la bande qui revient pour absorber ses dons. Elle se dépêche mais vus la pression, le canif l'entaille. Quand même par la gravité de sa blessure, elle continue de démanteler la corde. Angie arrive enfin à se détacher et court vers la porte de l'entrepôt, crainte que la bande surgisse face à face à Angie si elle prend l'autre porte. Elle empoigne la poignée soulagée mais tombe nez à nez à l'homme au pouvoir de la vitesse. Angéla va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
Suite dans l'épisode VI : L'homme serpent 


End file.
